Un amour salutaire
by Calibandalsalan
Summary: Pour Hermione et pour le monde magique, la guerre vient de s'achever laissant sa dure marque dans tous les esprits. Cette dernière veut s'éloigner pour se reposer et décide d'aller à Mystic Falls voir ses cousins les Gilbert dont elle n'a pas de nouvelles depuis un moment. Manque de chance, elle rencontre le vampire originel Kol Mickaelson.
1. Chapitre 1 : Bilan et perspectives

Chapitre 1 : Bilan et perspectives

POV - Hermione (Le Terrier, chambre de Ginny Weasley, Angleterre)

La Guerre... Et oui, la Guerre nous opposant à Voldemort et ses mangemorts venait de s'achever par la victoire de notre camps... mais quelles pertes avions-nous subis! Remus, Tonks, Fred, ... tous ces morts me donnaient envie de pleurer tellement le manque de leur présence se faisait sentir en chacun de nous : Georges ne sera sans aucun doute plus jamais le même et Remus et Tonks qui venaient à peine d'avoir un fils. Pauvre Teddy! Il faudra qu'Harry et Andromeda soient le plus proche possible de lui pour lui donner ce qui va lui manquer. Bien sûr, je ferai moi aussi tout ce que je peux pour l'aider. Je suis tellement fatiguée et j'ai tellement mal! Beaucoup diront que c'est la culpabilité du survivant mais c'est faux. Je suis mentalement et physiquement épuisée : normal quand on passe plusieurs mois en cavale, quand on se fait attraper et torturer par une bande de fou dangereux avec feu Bellatrix Lestranges en premier-lieu, quand on cambriole une banque et qu'après on prend la fuite à dos de dragon (ça, rien que pour l'expérience je le referai bien malgré ma trouille et mon vertige), etc... Enfin, tout cela est finis. Mais maintenant va commencer la période de deuil avec les enterrements, les procès, etc... Les choses vont être vraiment dures à partir de maintenant. Et pour moi deux problèmes de taille, rendre leurs souvenirs à mes parents qui vont vraiment m'en vouloir mais qui m'ont énormément manqué et affronter Ron que j'ai embrassé et lui briser le cœur car effectivement je viens de me rendre que je ne vois Ron que comme un frère et mon meilleur ami désormais. Oui, oui, je l'ai embrassé dans le feu de l'action, oui, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne nourris en fait aucun sentiment amoureux à son égard et oui maintenant il va falloir que je paye le prix de notre amitié peut-être, surtout que le pauvre vient de perdre un frère. Que puis-je faire? Mon cœur me dit de patienter afin qu'il se remette de la perte de Fred, tandis que ma tête et mes valeurs me disent d'être franche avec lui, que je ne peux pas retarder l'aveu et que je dois lui briser le cœur maintenant au lieu de le faire espérer quelque chose qui au final n'arrivera pas. Oui, ça y est j'ai pris ma décision, je vais lui dire, je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste et de le faire espérer, après je partirai en Australie retrouver mes parents et après je pense que je m'éloignerais pendant un temps de tout cela. Pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à tante Jenna et à mes cousins préférés les Gilbert? Ça fait depuis un moment que j'ai plus de nouvelles d'eux. Oui c'est ce que je vais faire, c'est décidé. Ahh! Mais d'abord, allons briser le cœur déjà bien amoché d'un pauvre garçon.

Je prépares mes affaires avec un rapide sort puis les ranges dans mon sac qui nous a bien servis durant la chasse aux Horcruxes, je le prends, quittes la chambre de Ginny qui va m'en vouloir de briser le cœur de son frère, puis montes l'escalier vers la chambre de mon futur ex-meilleur ami, je pense. Toc, toc, toc.

"- Ron? C'est moi, je peux entrer?

- Oui Hermione vas-y entres.

- Salut, écoutes, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins et s'il te plaît ne m'interromps pas car ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile à dire pour moi ni à entendre pour toi. Je sais que tu fais encore ton deuil de la perte de Fred et surtout ne vas pas croire que ça ne me fais rien mais... voilà, je peux pas devenir ta petite-amie car tu vois, après le baiser qu'on a échangé toi et moi je me suis rendu compte que je te voyais en fait plus comme un frère qu'un petit-ami potentiel. Si je te le dis maintenant c'est pour éviter de te faire espérer quelque chose de moi alors que ça n'arrivera pas. Je suis tellement désolé Ron, je t'aimes mais comme on aime un frère.

- Mais Hermione, merci pour ta sollicitude et tu veux que je te dises quoi?! Que je te remercie pour me briser le cœur maintenant?! Tu n'espères quand même pas qu'on reste amis tous les deux?

- Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas le vouloir mais si ça peut t'aider, laisses-moi te dire ceci : tu es quelqu'un de bien Ron, un beau jeune homme, un héros de guerre qui a prouvé son courage, sa valeur et sa bonté. Tu ne vas donc pas rester seul très longtemps et les filles vont faire la queue pour toi. Mais s'il te plait, pas pitié ne prends pas trop la grosse tête et ne deviens pas comme la fouine Malefoy d'accord. Et ne t'inquiètes pas de toute manière, je vais partir en Australie retrouver mes parents et après je pense partir aux Etats-Unis voir des cousins que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Tu vois ça déjà ça m'aide plus... Sans blague, tu es sûre que tu ne ressens rien pour moi?

- Non Ron, je suis désolé.

- Ah, j'aurais essayé au moins mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais tout de suite passer à autre chose. Tu vas me manquer Mione.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Ron. Prends soin de toi OK? N'embêtes pas trop Harry et Ginny OK?

- Oui, Hermione, mais c'est ma sœur, je peux pas m'empêcher de la protéger.

- Fais-moi confiance, Harry est dingue d'elle, je me souviens que trois nuits sur quatre lorsqu'on était en cavale, il rêvait d'elle, elle lui a vraiment manqué alors sois indulgent avec eux d'accord?

- D'accord, d'accord... mais s'il lui fait du mal, Harry ou pas Harry, il se mangera mon poing dans la figure!

- Ha! Ha! Aller, prends soin de toi Ron et à bientôt.

- A bientôt Mione."

Après cette dure discussion, je descendis les escaliers et fis part de ma décision au reste de la famille Weasley et à Harry qui d'abord essayèrent de retarder mon départ, puis se résignèrent à me laisser partir en me faisant promettre de leur donner fréquemment de mes nouvelles. Après de courts adieux riches en émotion, je quittai le Terrier et transplanai au Ministère pour obtenir un portoloin à destination de l'Australie que j'obtiens sans mal du fait de mon statut de héroïne de guerre (comme quoi, la célébrité c'est parfois pas mal). Et maintenant, Australie, papa, maman, me voilà!

POV - Kol (dans sa chambre au manoir des Mickaelson, Mystic Falls, Etats-Unis)

Non mais j'y crois pas notre chère mère à essayer de nous tuer, mes frères et ma sœur ça passe encore mais moi! Je n'existerais pas qu'il faudrait m'inventer! Je manquerais à toutes les femmes de la Terre entière car dans le monde du surnaturel, qui ne connaît pas le nom de Kol Mickaelson, toutes les femmes tremblent à mon nom et désirent se retrouver dans mon lit. Ah non mais je vous jures. La famille! Tous des idiots si vous voulez mon avis, bon, je dois dire que ma sœur me manquerait car il ne me resterait plus personne à embêter mais Klaus? Ce traître d'hybride qui m'a poignardé et emprisonné dans un cercueil pendant un siècle? Il peut crever que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Elijah est trop sérieux à mon goût (il a un balai coincé dans le cul et me fais penser à cet... euh Edgar, euh non Edward Cullen de Twilight mais si vous savez ce vampire de pacotille, toujours constipé à l'égard du sexe ou de transformer sa Bella) même s'il est celui qui ne m'a jamais rien fait. Et Finn, un autre traître, lui qu'il meure? Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : bon débarras. Enfin, cela étant dit, je suis présentement étendu en travers de mon lit et voilà la situation : je m'ennuis! Le comble pour un puissant Originel vieux de plus de 1000 ans. J'aimerais tellement qu'il se passe quelque chose dans cette maudite ville car depuis que Klaus courtise sa dinde blonde comme dit Rebekah il se passe pas grand'chose à Mystic Falls et le meilleur, j'ai même pas envie d'aller faire chier quelqu'un! Oh mais qu'est-ce que? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce frisson? Ha! Ha! Ha! Quelque chose me dit qu'il va y avoir de l'action dans pas longtemps, mon instinct me titille, et bien j'ai hâte car ça va fracasser la monotonie de ce trou perdu!


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une arrivée mouvementée

_Chapitre 2 : Une arrivée... mouvementée_

Deux jours plus tard, le soir :

**POV ? (en mode chasse) :**

Hum, chouette, j'entends un bruit de moteur pas loin, j'espère au moins que ça va être une jolie fille parce que bon j'aime pas trop le goût des gars, ils sont un peu trop... insipides pour moi. Alors qu'une jolie fille peut être sucrée ou épicée. Miam. Perso, j'ai une préférence pour l'épice, j'aime que les filles aient du caractère. Enfin bref, vous l'aurez compris je suis en chasse et j'ai faim ou plutôt soif en l'occurrence. Niark! Niark! Bon j'arrête avec le vampire psychopathe et je me prépare à intervenir : le dîner est servi.

**POV Hermione (Mystic Falls ou tout du moins sur la route) :**

Une véritable erreur. Ce passage en Australie a été une véritable erreur. Je ne sais même pas si je vais arriver à sortir la tête de la mare de douleur et de tristesse dans laquelle je suis plongée depuis hier. En effet, je n'ai pas rendu leur mémoire à mes parents! Vous allez me dire mais pourquoi t'as fait un truc pareil petite idiote!? Tu disais que tes parents te manquaient?! Oui, ils me manquaient mais deux choses se sont passés à mon arrivée. Primo, je me suis aperçue que mes parents m'avaient remplacée! Bon ne soyons pas dramatiques, ma mère n'est qu'enceinte mais c'est là dans leur café que j'ai entendu qu'ils voulaient appeler leur future fille comme moi, Hermione! Ni une ni deux, je sonde la poche du foetus à l'aide d'un sort, le tout ni vu ni connu, et je m'aperçois que ma future petite soeur n'a pas de magie en elle! Je me dis, chouette je vais avoir une petite soeur et j'attends la fin de la journée pour voir mes parents et leur rendre la mémoire mais c'est après que tout dérape. En effet, lorsque mes parents retrouvèrent la mémoire j'eus droit à une véritable engueulade comme quoi je n'avais pas le droit de leur effacer la mémoire, que je n'étais qu'une fille ingrate, que si j'avais envie de batifoler avec les "monstres" qui me servaient d'amis il fallait le dire et que de toute manière tout était fini, qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais aimé et qu'ils allaient avoir une vrai fille normale parce qu'ils le sentaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes et non pas un monstre comme moi! Quand j'y pense j'ai envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps alors que je ne le peux même plus vu que je l'ai déjà fait hier. J'ai même pas eu le temps de leur dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça, que si j'ai effacé leur mémoire, c'était pour les protéger! Malgré tout ce qu'ils m'ont cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de les aimer car ils restent mes parents même si maintenant ils ne s'en rappellent plus car j'ai de nouveau effacé leur mémoire et pour de bon cette fois. Et résultat qui est-ce qui est encore malheureuse? C'est moi. Inutile, cette saleté de passage a été complétement inutile si on ne prend pas en compte le fait que je suis malheureuse comme les pierres maintenant.

Enfin, après avoir transplané directement de l'Australie pour l'aéroport de Richmond pas loin de la ville de mes cousins et avoir sorti de mon fidèle sac la voiture que je me suis acheté avec l'argent donné en récompense pour "mes actes héroïques" durant la Guerre, une superbe Audi R8 Spyder blanche dont je suis tombé littéralement amoureuse lorsque je l'ai vue et que j'ai bardé de sorts de protection, je suis en route vers Mystic Falls de nuit, occupée à broyer du noir. Et c'est là que je le vois : un grand type complètement idiot planté en plein milieu de la route! Je me mets alors à klaxonner avec force tout en jurant qu'il est hors de question que ma petite merveille ait une seule bosse et que mes vacances se poursuivent sur une porte de prison grande ouverte à m'attendre pour avoir renversé un gros imbécile qui visiblement n'attend que ça! J'ouvre la fenêtre, dégaine ma baguette et dis discrètement : " Stupefix!", projetant ainsi l'imbécile en arrière, puis sur le côté. Je freine sec juste après, descend de ma voiture et me met à hurler sur le gros imbécile, qui se révèle être un jeune homme brun légèrement plus vieux que moi, plutôt mignon et complètement ébahi :

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS?! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous planter en plein milieu de la route?! Si vous voulez mourir très bien mais ne le faites pas en impliquant quelqu'un qui n'a rien demandé et qui risquerait d'aller en prison par votre faute! Bon sang! En plus il est muet c'est pas vrai mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça?!

- (Essaye de l'hypnotiser) Eh là, on se calme belle demoiselle et on n'arrête de crier, d'accord. On se calme. Tout doux, vous allez vous taire et m'embrasser.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle ... et se reçut la gifle de sa vie (très longue soit dit en passant), suivit d'un jolie et très douloureux coups de genoux dans l'entrejambe :

- Espèce de gros pervers! Abruti!

Hermione repartit alors vers sa voiture et démarra en trombe reprenant sa route, inconsciente d'avoir échappé à un grand danger et laissant là un jeune homme se tordant par terre de douleur tout en plaquant ses mains sur son pauvre service trois pièces qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

[Et oui, vous l'avez compris, la première rencontre entre nos deux héros qui est pour le moins... percutante pour le pauvre Kol car vous l'avez bien compris Hermione a failli finir sous ses crocs! A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.]


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre percutante

_Chapitre 3 : Rencontre... percutante et retrouvailles tendres_

**POV Kol (toujours sur la même route) :**

Le dîner est servi... tu parles. Ouille, aïe, bon sang... ça fait mal, ouh que ça fait mal. Cette fille a failli me castrer et quelle gifle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la joue en feu. Mais comment ça a tourné comme ça? Tout se déroulait super bien : moi, en bonne position, une jolie fille arrivant au volant d'une belle bagnole, et c'est là que tout a dérapé, projeté en arrière et sur le côté, mais comment elle a fait. Et surtout comment elle a fait pour résister à l'hypnose sans veine de Vénus? A par tout ça, bon sang, quel canon cette fille, incroyable. Une superbe silhouette avec une taille fine et de jolies formes, de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés avec des légers reflets ambres et roux, des yeux chocolats, des lèvres pulpeuses et visiblement un caractère de cochon, le tout avec une odeur incroyable : de la vanille, un soupçon de fruits rouges et du gingembre. Bon sang, là je dois avouer je suis sous le charme, cette... amazone (et oui, je connais le mot) des temps modernes est incroyablement attirante, j'espère la revoir... Cela dit, je dois dire que mon ego a pris un sacré coups de même que mon entrejambe, j'espère donc qu'elle ne me reconnaîtra pas si on se revoit. Et il vaut mieux que Klaus et Rebekah ne le sachent pas sinon je pense que je vais en entendre parler pendant au moins un voire deux siècles. Je m'éclipsai à pleine vitesse, arrivai à Mystic, hypnotisai vite fait une passante, pris quelques gorgées pas vraiment géniales et rentrai après au manoir familial en tentant l'approche discrète. Manque de chance, je croisai dans l'entrée les deux (autres) trublions de la famille : Klaus et Rebekah en même temps, ouille, j'ai l'intuition que ça va barder.

- Kol, dis-moi, tu espère lancer une nouvelle mode ou quoi? lança mon frère avec un sourire en coin.

- Euh, non et puis je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Ah oui, tu serais pas par hasard tombé sur une main parce que tu en as la trace sur le visage! rigola ma chère soeur.

- Quoi? (je lançais un regard au miroir où je vis qu'effectivement j'avais une belle trace rouge sur la figure, une trace de main) Oh la sal...

- La sal..., c'est une fille qui t'a fait ça? Et tu t'es pas vengé?! s'écria mon frère. ELIJAH!

- Oui, quoi?

- Tu crois que c'est possible pour un vampire de tomber malade, non parce que je crois que Kol l'est : il s'est attrapé une gifle de la part d'une fille et ne s'est pas vengé sur elle!

- HA! HA! HA! Très drôle et puis comment tu peux être sûr que je ne me suis pas vengé?

- Très simple, tu es revenu habillé comme tu es parti tout à l'heure sans une goûte de sang nulle part, si tu t'étais vengé, il y en aurait partout sur tes vêtements.

Merde, pour une fois qu'il est attentif à ce que je fais, il faut que ce soit maintenant alors que ma jolie furie m'a bien humilié.

- Une furie qui t'a humilié?! Qui est-elle et où se trouve-t-elle que j'aille l'embrasser! s'exclama, extatique, ma soeur (qui n'est plus si chère à mon coeur).

- Oh foutez-moi la paix!

Sur ceux, je regagnai ma chambre pour m'y enfermer et y soigner mon orgueil blessé.

**POV Hermione (maison des Gilbert) : **

Bon sang de bois! Je continuais à fulminer après la rencontre express avec l'autre pervers tout en poursuivant ma route et en arrivant finalement sans encombre à la maison de mes cousins. Je descendis et couru sonner à la porte avec joie qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes minutes plus tard sur une Elena surprise.

- Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous? me demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Ouah, Elena je sais que j'ai changé mais quand même, je pensais que tu allais me reconnaître, lançai-je mutique.

- Her... HERMIONE! JEREMY, viens voir qui est là!

- Hermione! Oh mon dieu, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu!

Le reste ne fut qu'effusion et joie. Je leur expliquais alors que j'étais dans les parages et que j'avais eu envie de les voir, puis leur dis la (pseudo) mort de mes parents, bien sûr, je savais d'ores et déjà ce qui était arrivé à leurs parents mais parents me l'ayant annoncé à la fin de l'année dernière. Cependant, je n'étais pas préparée à apprendre le décès de tante Jenna mais rencontrais alors leur tuteur actuel, l'ex de Jenna qui se trouvait être aussi leur professeur d'histoire, Alaric Saltzman On passa le reste de la soirée à se raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'on ne s'était pas vu et à la fin je leur racontais ma mésaventure avec le pervers. Et c'est là qu'ils eurent une réaction étrange comme s'ils étaient soulagés et en même temps apeurés. J'essayais alors de les rassurer, puis pour changer de sujet, leur demandèrent combien de temps je pouvais rester. Ils me répondirent que je pouvais rester autant de temps que je le voulais. Puis après avoir déchargé mes affaires et pour Jeremy, s'être extasié devant ma merveilleuse Audi, je montais m'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de Jenna et me couchais vite fait pour digérer toutes les émotions de la journée en remettant au lendemain le rangement.

**POV Elena :**

Et bien, on peut dire que la soirée a été pleine de rebondissements entre les retrouvailles avec Hermione, les nouvelles de décès, les souvenirs évoqués, on ne s'est pas ennuyé. Cependant, le plus alarmant reste l'attaque qu'Hermione a subi, un vampire qui attaque ma cousine avant même son arrivée à Mystic Falls, il va vraiment falloir faire attention pour elle et veiller à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité. Je me demande même si on ne doit pas tout lui dire au sujet des vampires et du fait que Mystic Falls soit la capitale du paranormal. Enfin, on verra tout cela demain. En attendant, dodo.

[Deux chapitres à la suite pour me faire pardonner de la longue attente. Pauvre Kol, je suis méchant avec lui. HA! HA! HA! Je suis un peu sadique et le pauvre n'a pas fini d'en subir. Ma pauvre Elena, elle a bien raison de se méfier. A la prochaine.]


	4. Chapitre 4 : Deuxième rencontre

_Chapitre 4 Deuxième rencontre et bonne impression... ou pas_

Le lendemain :

**POV Hermione (maison des Gilbert) :**

Le lendemain de mon arrivée fut consacré à mon installation dans ma nouvelle chambre et pour cela, un peu de rangement fut nécessaire : d'abord, défaire la valise ce qui fut rapide grâce à un petit sort, cacher mes affaires en rapport avec la sorcellerie, figer les personnages animés sur mes photos, etc... Le tout fut somme toute assez rapide et après cela, je partis me doucher puis, après m'être habillée (jupe en jean beige, dos nu blanc et doré et ballerine doré), je descendis à la cuisine avec la ferme intention de préparer un bon petit-déjeuner à mes cousins qui, je le savais, étaient encore en train de dormir. Après avoir tout correctement préparer, je montai les réveiller ce qui fut rapide pour Jeremy mais moins pour Elena "la marmotte" qui grogna abondament et ronchonna pendant une demi-heure après mais qui se réveilla vite fait en sentant et en apercevant le déjeuner :

- Elena, debout il est 8 heures, c'est l'heure de se lever! ... ELENA, debout! Tu vas te bouger le cul oui ou non, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt! Et il le faut bien pour la journée qu'on a prévu! Allez debout!

- Hum... Mione, fous-moi la paix, il est que 8 heures, laisses-moi dormir!

- NON, debout, allez s'te plaît Lena!

- Bon d'accord, j'arrive.

- OUUII, mission accomplie.

- Sniff, sniff, wahou, c'est quoi cette bonne odeur?

- Ca? C'est le p'tit-déj' et si tu te dépêches pas, Jer' va rien te laisser.

Après cet épisode matinal, Elena, Jeremy et moi partîmes avec ma belle bête en direction du Mystic Grill ou Elena avait dit à ses amis (qui avaient été aussi les miens) de se rassembler. Ah, j'ai trop hâte de revoir Caro', Matt et Bonnie et en plus Lena m'a dit qu'il y allait en plus y avoir son petit-ami, Stefan et son frère, Damon, j'ai trop hâte de faire leur connaissance!

**POV Kol (manoir des Mikaelson) :**

Après avoir ruminé pendant pas mal de temps après mon lever et ma douche, non mais c'est vrai quoi cette sublime créature m'a quand même bien humilié mais quand j'y repense... wahou j'ai vraiment envie de la revoir et de lui faire pleins de choses que l'on pourrait classer X. Rien qu'à l'idée, je me sentis de plus en plus étroit dans le pantalon que j'avais passé. Non, Kol, mon vieux il faut que tu te calmes, non mais vraiment en croirait entendre un ado! Après m'être calmé, je descendis à la cuisine me nourrir avec une poche de sang issue du frigo et rencontrai mon cher hybride de frère, j'ai nommé (roulement de tambour), Klaus :

- Salut, p'tit-frère, alors, remis de ta rencontre?

- Klaus, si la seule chose que tu veuilles faire à peine levé c'est te moquer de moi alors fermes-la et vas-t'en.

- Non, désolé frérot c'est juste que je trouve drôle que tu es rencontré quelqu'un qui ressemble à Caroline, toi qui n'arrête pas de te moquer de moi à son propos, tu comprends un peu mieux pourquoi elle me fascine et m'attire vu que tu sembles complètement sous le charme de ton inconnue. Enfin bref, à propos de Caroline, elle m'a envoyé un texto me demandant de venir au Grill parce qu'une cousine d'Elena venait de débarquer en ville et qu'elle voulait me présenter à elle. Tu veux venir?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, j'arrive au moins j'aurai un truc à faire dans ce trou perdu.

Une minute mais cette cousine, ça pourrait être ma belle inconnue d'hier soir! Non, ça serait trop gros comme coïncidence. Je retournai dans ma chambre parfaire ma tenue : un jean slim noir, un t-shirt vert émeraude, des boots noirs et un blouson en cuir. Puis je coiffai mes cheveux en un style coiffé-décoiffé pour finalement descendre rejoindre mon frère et partir rencontrer la nouvelle du coin et faire chier mon monde. Je sais, je suis coqué alors que je suis mon frère pour faire chier les autres mais énerver les gens ne signifie pas que je dois ressembler à un plouc du coin et puis si la fameuse cousine est ma belle inconnue autant faire une meilleure impression qu'hier. Pitié, faites qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que c'était moi hier soir (j'en reviens pas que j'en suis réduit à implorer le ciel).

**POV Hermione (Mystic Grill) :**

Eh bien la moindre des choses qu'on peut dire, c'est que mon arrivée au Grill a fait sensation. En effet, dès que j'ai passé la porte, Caroline suivie de Bonnie m'ont sautée dessus pour me faire un câlin et me souhaiter une bonne arrivée, puis ce fut le tour de Matt qui me prit aussi dans ses bras et me fit tournée dans les airs en riant. Je fis ensuite la connaissance de Stefan, le copain d'Elena, un beau gars aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts avec un léger air sérieux sur le visage. Je sentis immédiatement que lui et moi, on allait bien s'entendre. Puis de son frère, Damon, un superbe jeune homme au cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui visiblement ne se prenait pas pour de la merde et convoitait des yeux ma cousine. Aïe, aïe, aïe, et un triangle amoureux repéré, et en plus le second Salvatore me faisait penser un peu à Malefoy, j'allais devoir faire attention. Puis là, boum, la porte du Grill s'ouvrit de nouveau et wahou trois jeunes entrèrent, tout de suite se fut la débandade : d'abord, Caroline se jeta dans les bras du premier, un bel homme au cheveux blonds et bouclés qui se mit à sourire comme s'il était un petit garçon à qui on avait dit que cette année Noël était en avance, et l'embrassa. Ensuite, la superbe jeune femme blonde qui l'accompagnait se jeta à son tour dans les bras de Matt qui l'embrassa avec joie. Tandis que le troisième et dernier arrivant, un... wahou, wahou, wahou, (alerte rouge mon capitaine, on a perdu Hermione), un jeune homme brun incroyablement sexy avec un air familier qui semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre me dévisageait comme s'il avait envie de suivre l'exemple de Caroline et de se jeter sur moi.

- KLAUS!

- Bonjour, _sweetheart_, comment vas-tu et qui donc est la nouvelle?

- MATT! Bonjour, bébé.

- Bonjour, Rebekah.

- Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, voici Hermione, la cousine d'Elena et de Jeremy, elle est arrivée hier soir, me présenta Caroline. Hermione, voici Klaus Mikaelson mon petit-ami, sa soeur et la copine de Matt, Rebekah et leur petit frère Kol.

- Bonjour, tout le monde. Euh, excusez-moi, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais on ne se serait pas déjà vu vous et moi?

- Euh... non, je ne pense pas ma belle.

- Une petite minute...

Je m'approchai du beau brun qui décidément me disait vraiment quelque chose et c'est là que j'eus un flash.

- TOI, c'est TOI, l'abruti pervers d'hier soir qui s'est planté au beau milieu de la route et qui après avoir frôlé l'accident a essayé de m'embrasser?! Et bien on peut dire que le monde est petit, d'ailleurs, comment vont ta joue et ton entrejambe, hum?

- Quoi, quoi, quoi, c'est elle qui t'a laissé une énorme marque rouge sur la joue hier soir? Hey mais tu ne nous avais pas tout dit petit-frère. Hou, je sens que toi et moi, on va bien s'entendre. Au fait, moi c'est Rebekah, la soeur de l'autre "abruti pervers" pour te citer. Je dois dire que c'est une belle trouvaille.

- Hermione, et pour la trouvaille, c'était pas bien difficile. Ha! Ha! Ha!

- Très drôle, écoutes, je suis désolé, j'étais pas dans mon état normal hier soir ma belle. Tu me pardonnes? Je sais pour m'excuser, je t'invite à dîner.

- Je ne suis pas ta belle donc tu m'appelles pas comme ça, et désolé mais c'est non pour le dîner. Ah et je te préviens la prochaine fois que tu me fais le coup de la tentative de suicide, je te coupes ce que je pense, d'acc', Kol?

**POV Kol (Mystic Grill) :**

C'est elle, c'est elle, c'est elle! Et elle est... au bon sang, elle est magnifique, si je m'écoutais,... wahou, il faut vraiment que je me calme et... oh non, zut, zut, zut, je suis dans la merde, elle se souvient de moi. Aïe. Comme bonne impression, peut mieux faire, ce que je tentai immédiatement de faire. Et ouch, la volée verbale, je me suis trompé c'est pas une déesse mais une amazone, une guerrière c'te fille, et là tout de suite, je crains vraiment pour mes bijoux de famille mais je l'aurai, je l'aurai. Foi de Kol Mikaelson.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Fête accident et protection

_Chapitre 5 : Fête de bienvenue, accident et protection_

**POV Hermione (Mystic Grill) :**

La fête battait son plein dans le bar assez vide mystérieusement hormis les quelques serveurs, et je m'amusais vraiment bien à retrouver mes vieux amis de Mystic Falls cependant, je remarquais bien vite une sorte de tension ambiante dans l'air entre le groupe des Mikaelson et les Salvatore Elena, Bonnie et Jeremy inclus tandis que Caroline et Matt semblaient faire le va et vient entre les deux groupes. Se pourrait-il qu'on me cache quelque chose? ... Non Hermione, ma vieille ça suffit avec ta méfiance mal placée si ça se trouve c'est juste une histoire de rien du tout, du genre romantique par exemple. Je décidais de passer outre et remarquais vite que Kol, "le pervers suicidaire" me dévisageait avec insistance et semblait vouloir me parler :

- Salut, écoutes, je sais que c'est pas bien parti toi et moi mais je tiens vraiment à m'excuser par rapport à hier soir comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais pas dans mon état normal, je te caches pas que j'avais un coup dans l'aile et que j'ai un peu trop abusé de la boisson. C'est bon si on oublie ce qui s'est passé hier soir?

- Je te l'ai dit c'est OK pour moi. Mais fais gaffe quand même d'accord?

- OK, alors moi c'est Kol Mikaelson, le dernier de la famille Mikaelson et j'ai 18 ans et toi?

- Moi c'est Hermione Granger, 17 ans bientôt 18.

- Hermione? Comme la fille de Ménélas et Hélène dans la mythologie grecque? J'espère que t'es pas comme elle?

- Oui et non je ne suis pas comme elle mais merci de t'inquiéter!

- Loin de moi l'idée d'être ironique ou méchant, c'est simplement que l'Andromaque de Racine m'a marqué.

- Ah oui, moi aussi! Tu lis beaucoup?

- Et bien dernièrement entre Klaus en couple avec Caroline et Rebekah avec Matt, j'ai beaucoup de temps pour moi alors oui, et je lis de tout pourquoi?

- Parce que ça nous fait un point en commun, moi aussi je lis beaucoup. Sinon ta famille?

- Bof, alors là c'est tout une question : tu connais déjà Klaus et Rebekah mais nous avons deux autres frères, Elijah l'aîné et Finn, avec qui on ne s'entend vraiment pas. Sinon notre père est mort y a pas longtemps et notre mère, bah disons qu'elle apparaît de temps à autre mais elle nous déteste comme notre père d'ailleurs.

- Oh je suis désolé mes parents aussi me détestaient mais ils sont morts alors ça nous fait un autre point commun enfin, ah je vois que Caroline m'appelle j'y vais.

Hum c'était... intéressant, beau gosse avec de la conversation et seul visiblement. Je crois que je l'ai mal jugé. Sinon je remarquais quelque chose d'autre : Tyler, où est-il? Je m'empressais de le demander à Caroline.

- Tyler? Et bien... euh... il n'est plus à Mystic Falls, en fait, c'est un peu... compliqué : lui et moi on sortait ensemble quand Klaus est arrivé en ville et au début, on ne s'entendait pas beaucoup mais il a eu le coup de foudre pour moi et s'est mis à me charmer et Tyler ne l'a pas bien accepté du tout. Je suis resté avec lui pendant quelque temps mais plus le temps passait et plus il devenait jaloux et possessif jusqu'au jour où il a dérapé et m'a frappé parce que j'avais simplement parlé avec Klaus. J'ai rompu avec lui ce qu'il n'a pas bien accepté du tout et c'est devenu pire ensuite, il me suivait partout, faisait peur aux garçons auxquels je parlais, etc... jusqu'à ce que Klaus intervienne et ne me sorte de là, sa mère l'a foutu à la porte quand elle a su et depuis on ne l'a plus vu ici.

- Oh, oh non ma belle je suis désolé décidément j'ai le chic pour casser l'ambiance aujourd'hui entre toi et Kol.

- Kol? Ah oui, ses relations familiales, je sais mais bon c'est normal de demander des nouvelles de tout le monde mais si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de ne pas trop t'approcher de Kol, il est dangereux.

- Dangereux? Pourquoi?

- Désolé, je peux pas te dire pourquoi. Oh Klaus m'appelle à tout à l'heure.

Décidément c'est pas juste une impression due à ma méfiance excessive, on me cache vraiment quelque chose : d'abord, l'ambiance festive mais tendue, ensuite l'attitude étrange du groupe autour des Salvatore, celle encore plus étrange d'Elena et Jeremy hier soir quand je leur ai parlés de ma rencontre avec Kol et maintenant le conseil de Caroline. On me cache vraiment quelque chose. Enfin bon je le découvrirais bien en temps et en heure. Je me dirigeai alors vers Bonnie et Jeremy quand celui-ci fit tombé un verre qui se brisa, je m'empressais de ramasser quelques morceaux quand... aïe... l'un d'eux venait de se planter dans ma paume et le sang commença à couler. Je relevai la tête pour rassurer tout le monde quand je vis que l'ambiance avait complètement changé.

**POV externe :**

Pour changer, ça oui l'ambiance avait changé car Hermione l'ignorait encore mais elle était en ce moment même devenue la proie des deux jeunes vampires présents dans le Mystic Grill : Caroline, peu habituée à voir le sang coulé et sa propre cousine Elena, vampire depuis peu donc encore moins habituée au sang. Les deux jeunes filles se transformèrent et Hermione compris alors dans quelle situation elle se trouvait : elle était dans un bar, entourée de vampires dont plusieurs de ses amis et proches et elle venait de se couper. Caroline et Elena se jetèrent sur Hermione mais furent interceptées par Klaus pour la première, et Stefan et Damon pour la seconde tandis que Kol pour protéger la jeune fille, la prit dans ses bras et la fit passer derrière lui en grondant, le visage transformé. Hermione, toujours en contact avec le corps du jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de noter à quel point celui-ci était musclé malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle remarqua que Rebekah, loin d'être inactive, était en train de s'occuper d'hypnotiser les serveurs du bar pour leur faire oublier la scène. Kol, après s'être assuré que Caroline et Elena étaient bien sorties se retourna, le visage de nouveau humain et regarda une Hermione en état de choc avec inquiétude et... appréhension (oui appréhension! Attention Kol tu es vraiment en train de tomber amoureux et de détruire ta réputation d'Originel impitoyable!). La jeune fille reprit alors ses esprits et s'écarta du jeune homme avec peur qui fut blessé par cela mais la comprit.

- Hermione, est-ce que ça va? Tu vas bien? Fais voir ta main... (il lui prit la main d'autorité) ouch ça doit faire mal. Viens je vais te soigner.

Il lui retira alors le morceau de verre toujours fiché dans sa paume, regarda bien histoire de ne laisser aucun bout de verre et l'entraîna vers le bar où Matt avait d'ores et déjà sorti la trousse de secours. Il nettoya et désinfecta la plaie fort heureusement superficielle et lui banda la main pour ensuite la regarder avec inquiétude face à son mutisme dénotant sûrement un fort choc psychologique (évidemment, benêt, c'est pas tous les jours que tu te fais attaquer par des vampires surtout par des personnes que tu connais depuis des années, même pour une héroïne de guerre!).

**POV Hermione (Mystic Falls) :**

Choc, peur, douleur, tristesse, souffrance, terreur... voilà l'océan anesthésiant et paralysant dans lequel je me retrouvais plongée et pourtant je devais faire face à la dure réalité : des vampires, Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Rebekah, Klaus et Kol, le beau Kol assis au bar à côté de moi et prenant soin de ma main, sont des vampires. Et ils me l'ont cachée, à moi la cousine d'Elena, elle m'a caché qu'elle était morte comme Caroline car qui dit vampires, dit mourir pour le devenir.

- Des vampires... des vampires... des putains de foutus vampires.

- Hermione... écoutes, je suis désolé que tu es due l'apprendre comme ça mais...

- Minute, toi aussi t'en es un donc en fait hier soir... tu voulais pas mourir, tu voulais en fait m'attaquer!

- Oui mais je suis vraiment désolé, si j'avais su j'aurais rien fait d'ailleurs, et heureusement je n'ai pas pu faire grand'chose, je regrette vraiment ce qui aurait pu se passer. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander c'est beaucoup mais s'il te plaît ne nous juges pas trop vite et restes ouverte d'esprit. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir apprendre à te connaître, s'il te plaît... Wahou, c'est moi où je viens de t'implorer de faire quelque chose? Tu peux me croire quand je te dis que j'en ai pas l'habitude c'est dire à quel point j'ai envie de te connaître.

Je le regardais, il semblait sincère dans sa demande mais pour vérifier je fis discrètement un petit tour dans son esprit à l'aide de la légilimancie et revit la scène d'attaque de son point de vue et je me rendis compte que non seulement il était sincère mais en plus que je lui plaisais vraiment beaucoup. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je sursautais lorsque j'entendis l'aîné des Salvatore parler à Kol :

- Eh, Kol ça suffit maintenant arrêtes d'essayer de l'embrouiller et vas voir ailleurs si on y est, je vais vite fait l'hypnotiser pour que la cousine oublie tout parce qu'Elena ne voulait pas qu'elle sache.

- Ah oui, écoutes-moi, Salvatore, tu vas dégager et la laisser tranquille...

- Ca va Kol, laisses-moi me défendre toute seule... alors tu vas bien m'écouter tu vas me foutre la paix sinon crois-moi tu vas déchaîné quelque chose que tu ne veux pas te mettre à dos. Concernant la vérité, j'ai le droit de savoir, ensuite, si tu crois que j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu fais ça c'est que tu me prends pour une idiote or je n'en suis pas une. Et enfin concernant l'hypnose, j'ai un scoop pour toi, ça fonctionne pas sur moi alors dégages et vas dire à Elena qu'elle a intérêt à un, s'excuser d'avoir essayé de m'attaquer et deux, m'expliquer tout ce qu'elle me cache. Et si t'es pas content?! Et bah t'as qu'à aller te faire cuire un oeuf! Je rentre... Kol?

- Oui?

- Tu veux bien me raccompagner?

- grand sourire Bien sûr.

On prit ma voiture qu'il conduisit avec un sourire qui devint extatique ce qui me fit rire car je compris que c'était grâce à ma super voiture.

- Elle te plaît ma voiture, hein?

- Tu rigoles elle est géniale!

- Je sais, c'est ma bête sexy mais je te préviens tu la casses, tu la re-payes et après je te tues!

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Une tigresse, t'es une tigresse!

Mon mignon, tu ne saurais pas si bien dire. Nous arrivâmes à la maison des Gilbert et il repartit (en courant, je précise) après avoir échangé nos numéros de téléphone et nous être donnés rendez-vous pour le lendemain devant la maison à 9h (il avait décidé de me faire visiter Mystic Falls et ma présence était obligatoire et non-négociable avait-il précisé). Après avoir pris mon courage à deux mains, j'entrais dans la maison. L'heure des explications avait sonné.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Explications et dispute

_Attention voici venir le temps des explications mais aussi des disputes avec une Elena salope, un Damon chien-chien à son Elena et un Stefan qui ne se rend compte de rien concernant le triangle amoureux malsain. Pour rattraper, on a un Kol sur un nuage, une Rebekah enthousiaste et Klaus apprenant à faire confiance (du moins, un début). Hermione va faire un choix et ça va faire mal. Fan des Salvatore et d'Elena, ne le prenez pas trop mal s'il vous plait._

* * *

_Chapitre 6 Explications et dispute_

**POV Hermione (maison des Gilbert) :**

Complètement hébétée, voilà mon état mental actuel, Elena, Jeremy, Stefan et Damon venaient de m'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé au cours de ces presque deux années. Il s'était passé tellement de choses : l'arrivée de Stefan et de Damon, la découverte de leur secret, Bonnie une sorcière Bennett, la mort de Vickie (pauvre Matt), les complots, la transformation de Caroline, Katherine, Klaus, les Originels, les circonstances de la mort de Jenna, la transformation accidentelle d'Elena : blessée par un vampire voulant se venger de Stefan, puis guérie grâce au sang de Caroline et celui de Stefan et enfin tuée par le frère du vampire assoiffé de vengeance sans savoir pour le sang. Un grand silence venait de s'abattre sur le salon et ses occupants me regardaient avec appréhension sauf Damon dont le regard était inexpressif mais attentif.

- Voilà, cousine tu sais tout. C'est pour ça qu'il faut pas que tu t'approches du dernier Mikaelson. On a prévenu Caroline et Matt mais bon ils en font qu'à leur tête, il faut vraiment qu'on arrive à les séparer des Originels.

- Pardon, attends, t'es sérieuse là? Tu veux vraiment détruire les couples de deux de tes amis?

- Hermione, c'est pas contre eux, c'est aux Originels qu'on en veut, Klaus m'a obligé à faire du mal à Elena par le passé, on veut se venger d'eux pour cette raison.

- Alors, si je comprend bien, parce que Elena a eu un peu mal, attention je dis rien sur Jenna, vous allez vous venger au détriment de deux de vos amis? Vous semblez pas comprendre que c'est particulièrement hypocrite de dire ça alors que primo, Elena n'est pas la seule à avoir souffert, ensuite que vous ne voulez faire que reproduire ce qu'ont fait les vampires responsables de la transformation d'Elena, et enfin, que les autres, les Mikaelson, Matt et Caroline aussi ont le droit au bonheur.

- Au bonheur? NON mais n'importe quoi, on aurait pas dû lui révéler tout ça. Alors maintenant, vous pensez à ma proposition de la forcer à oublier comme Elena le voulait? questionna Damon.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit Elena souriant, on aura pas à la surveiller de peur qu'elle raconte tout à Kol.

- QUOI! NON MAIS CA VA PAS ELENA?! C'est comme ça que tu traites ta famille, l'un des seuls membres qu'il te reste? Tu vois, je commence à croire que la transformation a vraiment accentuer ton côté égoïste sinon tu te vengerais aussi de Damon pour tout ce qu'il a fait : il a failli tuer Jeremy, il s'est servi de Caroline et a voulu la tuer, il a transformé la mère de Bonnie, il a tué Vickie indirectement et j'en passe et des meilleures.

- Bon ça suffit! Assis ma jolie maintenant tu vas me regarder dans les... AHH! J'AI MAL! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire la tête de l'intérieur!

- Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas me chercher! Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui essayent de manipuler mon esprit! Bon je crois que j'ai saisi, visiblement je suis pas la bienvenue ici, je vais aller récupérer mes affaires et voir où je peux m'installer, peut-être chez Bonnie, elle au moins comprendra.

- Hermione, non attends, écoutes, tu ne comprends pas tout et...

- Peut-être mais ce que je vois, c'est que tu n'allais rien faire pour me protéger, tu es devenue tellement égoïste que tu attends que tout le monde marche comme tu le souhaites mais je vais te dire, tout le monde ne fera pas comme TU veux donc je préfère aller ailleurs mais je te préviens, je te laisserai pas faire.

Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre et d'un coup de baguette rassemblait mes affaires avant de descendre et partir sans saluer qui que ce soit, j'avais eu ma dose d'excuses hypocrites et d'explications à la tort-moi le noeud pour aujourd'hui et me rendit chez Bonnie qui m'accueillit à bras ouvert après que je lui eus expliquée la situation.

- Non mais j'y crois pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ils sont à nouveau prêt à remettre le couvert avec ces histoires de vengeance, comme s'il y avait pas eu suffisamment de morts!

- C'est ce que je leur ai dit mais ils n'écoutent qu'Elena et comme c'est sa volonté, ils vont faire ce qu'elle veut et rien d'autre. Le pire c'est qu'ils n'ont même pas conscience de se trouver dans un triangle amoureux malsain et Elena ne fait rien pour arranger les choses!

- Exactement! Hermione la fine psychologue a encore frappé! Depuis le temps que je leur dis toi tu l'as vu immédiatement.

- Je vais avertir Kol et sa famille, toi si tu pouvais le faire pour Matt et Caroline, ils ont vraiment l'air décidé à détruire leur couple.

- Bien sûr, de toute manière, je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de sauver les fesses des Salvatore et d'Elena.

Pendant que Bonnie appelait Matt et Caroline, moi je me chargeais de Kol qui répondit très rapidement.

**POV Kol (manoir des Mikaelson) :**

Sur un nuage, j'étais sur un nuage de bonheur complet, Hermione, un prénom si original pour une si jolie fille, et en plus Klaus et Rebekah ont l'air de bien l'aimer, pas que j'ai besoin d'eux mais bon ça fait plaisir que pour une fois aucun n'essaye de tuer la fille qui m'intéresse. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain. Par contre, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour la première fois depuis longtemps et en même temps je dois dire que j'ai vraiment aimé la protéger. J'ai même pas eu envie de boire son sang, la protéger m'est venu si facilement, c'est comme si j'étais fait pour ça. Ah! Tiens, ma belle est en train de m'appeler!

- Allo, Kol à l'appareil, alors ma belle on ne peut plus se passer de moi?

- Salut Kol, ça va? Tu peux encore passer par les portes?

- Oui, ça va je peux encore mais bon on s'est vu il y a même pas trois heures donc j'en déduis que je te manque.

- OUI, tu me manques, je me languis de toi, beau brun!... C'est ce que tu croyais que j'allais te dire peut être?... Et ben NON... Allo? Bon sang, j'adorerais voir ta tête en ce moment! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Là je dois dire qu'elle m'a bien eu, j'ai eu un moment d'absence et si je m'étais pas retenu j'aurais sauté au plafond de joie.

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Très drôle, je suis mort de rire. Enfin, comme ça s'est passé pour les explications?

- Bien, jusqu'à ce que Stefan me dise qu'ils ont l'intention de se venger de vous, de séparer Matt de Rebekah et Caroline de Klaus et de me dire qui je ne dois pas voir, à savoir toi. Du coup, je me suis pas gênée pour leur dire ce que je pensais et Damon m'a attaquée pour m'hypnotiser sans que personne n'intervienne! Mais je me suis bien défendue : il va avoir une migraine carabinée pendant plusieurs jours! Du coup, je suis maintenant logée chez Bonnie, c'est là que demain on se retrouvera pour se voir.

- Merci, enfin quelqu'un qui ose leur dire leurs quatre vérités, mais désolé que tu sois forcée de rester chez Bonnie.

- Moi, je ne le suis pas, je peux pas rester sous le même toit que quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait pour m'aider et qui n'hésitera pas à détruire le bonheur des autres sous prétexte qu'on lui a fait un peu de mal. Tss... quand j'y pense, se sont vraiment une belle bande d'hypocrites à part Jeremy qui lui a été somme toute assez silencieux et qui a voulu me protéger. Enfin bref, tu pourras prévenir Klaus et Rebekah? Je suis pas de leur côté mais je ne suis pas non plus de celui d'Elena...

- Tout ce que tu veux c'est le bonheur de tes amis, j'ai compris je commence à bien de comprendre tu sais, je ferai passer le message. Sinon ça marche toujours pour demain? (Pitié dis oui!)

- Bien sûr, je vais pas me laisser dicter qui je dois voir surtout que, pour le moment, tu es la seule personne qui m'est protégée et qui pense à moi. Je vais pas dire non sous prétexte qu'on m'a dit que t'étais pas fréquentable et j'ai pour habitude de toujours me faire ma propre opinion sur les gens donc c'est toujours ok pour demain. D'ailleurs je vais te dire de tous les nouveaux visages du coin, t'es celui qui a le plus de points et tu dépasses même Elena, c'est dire.

- Super, j'ai prévu un programme d'enfer, tu vas pas t'ennuyer et puis si tu veux on passera chez moi, je te ferais visiter et tu pourras faire connaissance avec Elijah.

- Ok, alors à demain.

- A demain.

Cette femme est géniale : elle nous protège, elle est lucide, intelligente et vraiment belle et en plus elle m'a fait comprendre que je suis celui qu'elle apprécie le plus. Je dois l'avoir, je m'en voudrais pour l'éternité si elle m'échappait. Cela dit, ce qu'elle a dit est inquiétant pour ma famille, moi je m'en fiche, ils arriveront pas à m'arrêter, j'aurai cette femme, elle est mienne et le sera pour l'éternité. Mais pour le moment, il faut que je prévienne Klaus et Rebekah de ce qui les attend.

- Klaus, Rebekah?

- Oui, on est là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai eu Hermione au téléphone, ça s'est pas bien passé pour les explications mais c'est après que ça a dérapé : Damon a essayé de l'hypnotiser et le doppleganger n'a rien fait pour l'empêcher du coup, elle loge chez la sorcière Bennett. Elle m'a appellé pour me prévenir que les Salvatore et Elena ont encore l'intention de se venger : ils ont l'intention de vous séparer de Matt et Caroline même à leur détriment pour venger Elena qui tient les Salvatore en laisse comme des toutous. Apparemment, Hermione et Bonnie serait de notre côté car elles pensent avant tout au bonheur de Matt et Caroline.

- Génial, la grognasse et ses toutous ont pas encore compris la leçon mais cette Hermione, elle a l'air d'être une chic fille, t'as intérêt à la protéger parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on va devenir de bons amis elle et moi.

- C'est vrai, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'inspire une certaine sensation de confiance et je la trouve courageuse un peu comme ma Caroline.

- Vous inquiétez pas je vais la protéger et en plus, elle me plaît de plus en plus donc je compte vraiment l'avoir.

Foi de Kol Mikaelson. Je l'aurai ma déesse.

**POV Elena (maison des Gilbert) :**

La catastrophe : en plus, de ne rien comprendre, celle qui est sensée être ma cousine nous a trahis et va s'opposer à nous, en plus, elle a collé une sorte d'anévrisme à Damon d'une telle puissance qu'il risque d'avoir encore mal pendant un moment et de ne pas pouvoir hypnotiser qui que se soit. Non mais c'est pas vrai! On aurait rien dû lui dire maintenant elle va s'opposer à nous et Bonnie risque de la suivre si elle apprend ce qu'il s'est produit alors qu'on va avoir besoin de sa magie. Pour l'effet de surprise, ça va être loupé elle a dû prévenir nos cibles, enfin, ce n'est que partie remise.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour les commentaires passés et merci d'en laisser d'autres. _Ave atque vale_ : Salut et portez-vous bien.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Sortie et nouveaux liens 1

_Bonjour, bonjour, le septième chapitre avec au programme : une prise de bec, une démonstration de magie et beaucoup de guimauve entre Hermione et Kol qui se rapprochent de plus en plus. En espérant que ça vous plaise._

* * *

_Chapitre 7 Sortie et nouveaux liens (première partie)_

**POV Hermione (maison des Bennett) :**

Je venais de raccrocher et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire à cause de la petite blague que j'avais faite à Kol, j'aurais adoré être là pour voir la tête qu'il avait fait. N'empêche, il faut que je fasse attention, c'est que je commence à le trouver... vraiment attachant ce garçon mais bon, il s'est vraiment bien comporté avec moi et s'est même excusé pour hier soir ce qui je m'en doute ne doit pas être fréquent. Eh mais en parlant d'excuses, je viens de me rendre compte qu'Elena ma "chère" cousine ne m'en a pas présentée pour m'avoir attaquée! Quand j'y pense, elle a vraiment changé, elle se comporte vraiment comme son ancêtre Katherine et le plus fort c'est que les Salvatore ne s'en rendent même pas compte!

- Hermione, ça y est j'ai prévenu Matt et Caroline qui m'ont promis de faire attention et te remercient pour ce que tu as fait, d'ailleurs, Caroline m'a demandée de t'adresser ses plus plates excuses pour t'avoir attaquée, elle est vraiment désolée, elle était en larmes lorsque je l'ai appelée.

- Je lui en veux pas, je lui dirai demain si je la vois. Cela dit, c'est bien de s'être excusée alors qu'Elena ne l'a même pas fait.

- Oh la sal...!

- Tu la dis, elle est devenue comme Katherine, ou du moins elle en prend la voie.

- Tu as raison! Sinon tu comptes vraiment voir Kol demain?

- Oui, il est sympa et je sens qu'il est sincère, il m'a quand même protégée alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.

- Si, j'ai vu comment il te regarde : c'est comme s'il regardait le soleil ou un truc dans le genre et c'est vrai, moi aussi je le sens sincère et surtout très attiré par toi. Donc, c'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose que tu le vois. Enfin, moi je dis ça je dis rien, c'est à toi de voir. A demain et bonne nuit.

- Oui à demain. Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain :

**POV Kol (devant la maison des Bennett) :**

7h. Debout mon vieux, vous avez rendez-vous à 9h et la perfection prend tout de même un certain temps. Je descendais boire une poche de sang pour changer au lieu de boire directement à la veine d'une jeune fille quelconque, et remontais me doucher vite fait. Cependant, je mis plus de temps pour choisir ma tenue et décidais de m'arrêter sur une chemise manche trois quart en imitation jean bleu, un pantalon slim beige et des boots ocres. Je me regardais vite fait dans la glace de ma salle de bain et ramenais mes cheveux en arrière avec de la cire et enfin ajoutais un peu de parfum. Résultat : parfait comme toujours. J'ai bon espoir de faire fondre ma déesse. Je regardais ma montre et me rendis compte de l'heure : 8h30. Il est temps de partir. Pour la journée, j'avais décidé de prendre mon Aston Martin Vantage noire, je démarrais et filais rapidement vers la maison des Bennett.

**POV Hermione (maison des Bennett) :**

7h. Je me levais et filais rapidement prendre mon petit-déjeuner et remontais prendre ma douche. J'avais heureusement choisis ma tenue hier soir donc je pouvais prendre mon temps : un shampoing à la vanille, un gel douche au citron vert et un après-shampoing avec un sort capillaire pour discipliner mes cheveux. Résultat : une odeur douce, suave et acidulée, je pense que Kol va aimer. Non pas que je veuille à tout prix lui plaire mais bon autant en profiter pour se faire belle. Pour les cheveux, j'avais choisis des ondulations douces avec une barrette dorée sur la droite. Je m'habillais rapidement : une robe courte et blanche d'inspiration vestale, parfaite avec la chaleur, élégante mais assez décontractée, un gilet sans manche en jean, un sautoir en perles, des spartiates beiges et quelques bracelets fantaisies. Je me regardais dans le miroir et constatais que le résultat était super puis, je finis le tout avec un maquillage léger et naturel : un fard doré, du mascara, un peu de fond de teint et du gloss.

J'entendis alors quelqu'un toquer à la porte d'entrée de la maison, sûrement Kol mais c'est étrange, je n'ai pas entendu de voiture arriver. Je descendis, ouvris la porte et eus une assez mauvais surprise : c'était Elena. Super, je fis alors froidement :

- Elena. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

- Je suis venue pour Bonnie.

- Déjà quand on est polie, on dit bonjour, ensuite, quand on attaque quelqu'un, on s'excuse, et enfin, Bonnie ne veut pas te voir, elle dort encore et elle se doutait que tu viendrais aujourd'hui, elle m'a donc demandée de te dire que non, elle ne t'aiderait pas à ruiner le bonheur de Matt et Caroline et elle a ajouté qu'il était temps que tu commences à penser aux autres avant de penser à toi. Donc au revoir Elena.

- Ah oui! Non mais attend tu te prends pour qui? J'ai le droit de me venger, j'ai le droit de faire du mal à Klaus pour ce qu'il m'a fait et je te préviens, ne te mets pas en travers de ma route, sinon cousine ou pas je te neutraliserais, espèce de traîtresse, tu crois que je sais pas que tu vois Kol? Tu me prends pour une idiote?

- Elena, (Bonnie venait d'arriver et entrait dans la danse) Hermione n'est pas une traîtresse, ensuite, tu peux te venger si tu veux mais sans t'en prendre au bonheur de tes amis...

- Mes amis!? Ils ne le sont plus depuis qu'ils sortent avec Klaus et Rebekah!

- QUOI?! Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi! (Là, je commençais vraiment à m'énerver). Non mais je rêve, tu crois être la seule à souffrir!? Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu alors je t'interdis de me juger. Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu es une salope égoïste et manipulatrice et contrairement à toi, moi je sais tout ce qu'il sait passer donc je peux te juger. Alors je te préviens à mon tour, je vais me mettre sur ton chemin et je vais te montrer ce que je suis capable de faire. Et je vais commencer tout de suite!

A l'aide de la magie, je projetais ma cousine en arrière et brûla légèrement sa main droite en avertissement et jetais un sort informulé pour l'empêcher de guérir. Celle-ci et Bonnie me regardaient maintenant comme si j'avais deux têtes et là dessus, Kol arriva en voiture et ne put que constater ce qu'il se passait avant que je le lui dise qu'on pouvait y aller après que j'eus pris mon sac à main.

J'étais tellement énervée que je ne fis même pas attention à ce qu'il portait donc je loupais tous ses efforts vestimentaires et montais dans sa voiture. Sans demander son reste, il monta à bord et démarra. Il engagea alors la conversation :

- Salut, ça va? Laisses-moi te dire que tu es magnifique, même énervée... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et comment le doppleganger s'est retrouvé sur le cul?

- Salut, désolé.

(Et là je remarquais sa tenue et... wahou pour un peu j'en baverais! Il est incroyablement beau et vu le sourire légèrement moqueur et charmeur qu'il a aux lèvres, il le sait! A moins que ce ne soit à cause du blanc et de ma bouche grande ouverte que je m'empressais de fermer).

- En un mot, Elena. Encore elle. Elle voulait voir Bonnie sûrement pour la convaincre de prendre à nouveau des risques et d'utiliser sa magie pour les aider dans SA vengeance. Mais le fait que je lui dise ce que je pensais et que Bonnie ne voulait pas l'aider ne lui a... pas plu du tout. Pour la chute, disons... qu'elle m'a un peu trop énervée.

- Hum, tu veux te la jouer mystérieuse?... C'est ton droit. Enfin bref, aujourd'hui c'est journée visite donc on va se détendre ma belle. Voilà le programme : première étape, les chutes de Mystic qui sont incontournables, ensuite, le centre commercial où Rebekah nous rejoindra si tu le veux bien, elle veut apprendre à te connaître, ensuite, on ira chez moi et enfin,... et bien on avisera à partir de là.

- Va pour le programme mais pour les chutes, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir la bonne tenue.

- C'est pas grave, je te porterai, autant que ma force et ma rapidité me servent à quelque chose.

- Ok mais attention aux mains baladeuses d'accord?

- Zut, moi qui voulais en profiter.

- Ha! Ha! Ha!

On s'arrêta alors sur le bord de la route, Kol descendit et alors que je m'apprêtais à faire de même, il fit le tour de la voiture, m'ouvrit la porte et m'invita à descendre galamment mais avec un léger sourire moqueur. Je décidais de me moquer un peu de lui :

- Merci mon brave, vous pouvez rentrer et ranger la voiture.

- Mais de rien, Madame.

- Non, Mademoiselle.

- Oh, mes excuses mais que fait une si belle jeune femme seule? Les hommes sont-ils aveugles? Dans ce cas, je vais vous prendre pour moi.

Là dessus, Kol me prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et fila à travers bois vers les chutes de Mystic.

**POV Kol :**

Elle est tellement belle et elle sent tellement bon, j'en baverais si j'avais faim et si son odeur provoquait la faim de sang en moi. Cependant, la faim qu'elle réveille est toute autre. Bon sang, même habillée, elle me fait de l'effet alors j'imagine même pas si elle était nue dans mon lit, sous moi, à subir mes... Non, Kol, mon vieux, calmes-toi, il faut que tu te calmes.

En plus, sa peau est si douce, comme du satin. Inconsciemment, je ralentis légèrement ma course pour retarder le moment où je devrais la lâcher. Je me sens tellement bien lorsqu'elle est dans mes bras, comme si je pouvais à nouveau pleinement respirer, je me sentais pour la première fois de toute ma vie... entier.

Elle se mit alors à me regarder et ce que je vis dans son regard aurait presque pu refaire battre mon coeur : de l'admiration, de l'affection, peut-être même de l'amour? J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser et je commençais à me pencher vers elle... quand je remarquais alors que nous étions arrivés aux chutes. Je la lâchais doucement mais gardais tout de même mais bras autour d'elle. Elle se retourna et ce qu'elle vit la laissa visiblement sans voix :

- C'est magnifique.

Non, c'est toi qui est magnifique, j'avais envie de lui dire. Je sais que c'est cliché et que je me comporte vraiment en amoureux transis mais finalement, je m'en fiche complètement. C'est quand même dingue à quel point en à peine une journée elle m'a changé. Je levais la tête et regardais vers les chutes : nous avions une vue imprenable sur la forêt et ses alentours, la rivière passait par les chutes et en contrebas, se perdait tel un serpent ondulant à travers la forêt. Pas mal, mais sans commune mesure avec ma belle, qui se retourna, me regarda et me remercia de l'avoir amenée ici, se faisant, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur ma joue... Je ne pus qu'apprécier le contact et instantanément désirer plus mais je tâchais de me tenir bien. Son regard accrocha le mien pour ne plus le quitter et elle me dis si on pouvais rester un peu. Comme réponse, je nous dirigeais vers une grosse pierre où je nous installais : moi assis sur la pierre et elle, sur moi de dos.

Un silence confortable à mon sens se répandit et je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer pleinement son odeur et de caresser ses long cheveux. Je la serrais alors contre moi et je me sentis bien pour la deuxième fois. Le bonheur et la sérénité, voilà ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

**POV Hermione :**

Je me sentais tellement bien, tout comme lui je pense car je le sentais vraiment détendu contre moi et je ne pus que réprimer un nouveau frisson de plaisir comme lorsque je l'ai embrassé sur sa joue froide mais masculine. Je posais mes mains sur les siennes et les caressais doucement. J'avais tellement envie de me retourner et de l'embrasser tout comme tout à l'heure dans les bois, il avait tellement d'amour dans ses yeux, même pas besoin de légilimancie pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Je crois que je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, je sais c'est cliché et rapide : une sorte de coup de foudre, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens... entière et sereine, et visiblement c'est pareil pour lui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma moitié, mon âme soeur.

Cependant, tous les bons moments ont une fin et je décidais qu'il était temps d'y aller car il était déjà 10h et si nous voulions respecter notre programme, il allait falloir y aller (même si j'avais vraiment envie de rester comme ça encore un moment) :

- Bon, il va falloir y aller. Kol?

- Oui?

- Merci de m'avoir amené ici. On pourra y revenir?

- Bien sûr mais la prochaine fois, on ira le soir, au crépuscule pour voir le coucher de soleil.

- D'accord, sinon, Rebekah nous attend au centre commercial ou elle est encore chez vous?

- Je lui ai dit de nous y rejoindre quand on y serait et après que je l'aurais appelé donc elle est encore au manoir, pourquoi?

- Et bien comme il est déjà tard, il vaudrait mieux inverser nos plans et aller chez toi d'abord et au centre commercial après comme ça on prendra qu'une seule voiture.

- Excellente idée ma belle. Allez, on y va.

Il me reprit alors dans ses bras en me serrant toutefois plus fort que tout à l'heure. Quand nous arrivâmes à la voiture (superbe en passant), il me déposa sur mes pieds et m'ouvrit la porte pour rentrer. Après avoir fait le tour de l'auto, il monta, démarra et nous partîmes vers le manoir.

En chemin, nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien : nos goûts, les films que nous aimions, la musique, etc... Et nous rendîmes compte que nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun tels que la lecture, la musique (lui jouait du piano et de la basse, moi de la guitare et du piano), les films de polar et les comédies. Mais que nous avions aussi des points de différences tels que les meilleurs groupes de musique (moi j'aimais ACDC et lui les Rolling Stones), ou encore quel était le meilleure pièce de Molière ou de Shakespeare. Bref, nous ne vîmes pas passer le temps et nous arrivâmes devant les grilles d'un immense portail, puis plus loin devant un gigantesque manoir :

- Klaus a vu les choses un peu trop en grand pour notre manoir mais bon on est riche alors autant en profiter.

- Il est superbe.

Je descendis de la voiture et Kol me rejoignit alors et me prit la main pour me mener vers l'escalier qui menait à la porte qu'il ouvrit avant de me dire à la fois pompeux et moqueur :

- Bienvenue chez moi, bienvenue au manoir Mikaelson.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires, laissez-en encore et pour les amateurs d'action qui veulent voir Hermione casser du vampire attendez le prochain chapitre. A+


	8. Chap 8 : Interruption duel de sorcières

Le 8 ème chapitre avec un peu de retard mais avec beaucoup d'action. Attention, Hermione voit rouge et ça va faire mal! (Surtout pour Esther).

* * *

_Chapitre 8 Interruption et duel de sorcières_

**POV Kol :**

Je venais d'ouvrir la porte de chez moi et de l'inviter à entrer dans mon univers quand je remarquais la situation qui visiblement tournait vraiment au vinaigre : Matt était collé au mur du hall, maintenu par un vampire femelle tandis que deux hybrides empêchaient une Rebekah et un Elijah rugissants de s'approcher, Caroline subissait le même sort que Matt et Klaus était en train de se battre contre Finn et notre mère sans toutefois arriver à prendre l'avantage.

- Mère? Finn?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir que déjà deux hybrides sous hypnose se jetaient sur moi et me maintenaient au sol et étrangement j'avais beau luté, je n'arrivais pas à les toucher alors qu'eux y arrivaient.

**POV Hermione :**

Quand j'entendis Kol parler, je compris immédiatement la situation. Super, alors après ma salope de cousine, voici venir la mère infanticide et hypocrite et le frère cherchant à tuer le reste de sa famille. Je remarquais alors ce qu'il était en train de se passer pour Kol et d'un seul coup, je vis ROUGE. Je sortis ma baguette magique de son étui caché sur mon bras gauche et jetaient des sorts informulés dans le hall : d'abord, des stupefix contre nos assaillants, des incarcerem pour immobiliser les hybrides et la vampire et une barrière anti-transplannage autour d'Esther et moi et une autre nous séparant du reste du groupe.

En quelques secondes, je venais de modifier complètement la situation et les assaillants passaient à assaillis, surtout Esther.

- Une sorcière! Comment osez-vous m'empêcher de faire ce que je dois faire?! Ne comprenez-vous pas la situation?!

- Oh oui, je comprend la situation : vous êtes une mère qui n'a pas hésité un seul instant à tuer ses enfants, à faire d'eux ce qu'ils sont, à les priver d'une vie humaine et qui veut maintenant les tuer pour "réparer ses erreurs". Vous êtes hypocrite, la vérité c'est que vous ne les avez jamais vraiment aimés et inutile de nier, je le vois dans votre esprit, je sais tout de vous.

Je venais à peine de terminer qu'Esther hurla de colère avant de se mettre à incanter des sorts et des malédictions. OK ma grande, tu veux jouer à ça alors on va être deux mais crois-moi tu vas comprendre ta douleur.

D'abord, je battis autour de moi un rempart de protection à l'aide d'un vieux sort oublié d'origine grecque, puis j'enchaînais en bombardant le bouclier de cette sorcière indigne d'être mère pour le fragiliser suffisamment ce qui ne fut pas long et enfin, je lançais mon incantation finale que j'envoyais directement sur son collier qui je le savais lui permettait de faire ce qu'elle faisait vu ce que je détectais : des projections physiques qui expliquaient comment les assaillants avaient traversé les boucliers que j'avais senti autour du domaine et comment ceux-ci avaient pu neutraliser autant de monde sans possibilité de riposte. Un feudeymon, voilà l'incantation destructrice que je devais utiliser, heureusement je la maîtrisais bien mieux que Crabbe lors du combat dans la Salle sur demande.

- Feudeymon!

Une boule de feu ressemblant étrangement à un tigre jaillit de ma baguette et fonça vers Esther, traversant d'abord la barrière à travers la brèche que j'avais créé et détruisant le pendentif qui était la seule chose physiquement touchable chez Esther. Il y eut une énorme explosion qui fort heureusement fut contenue par la barrière que j'avais mis en place d'un côté tandis que de l'autre, le mur de l'entrée explosait.

Et comme des relents nauséabonds, nos assaillants se volatilisèrent. D'un sort, je raccommodais tout ce qui avait été brisé dans la bataille et réalisais alors que dans l'entrée se trouvaient maintenant le groupe d'Elena qui avait eu l'air de vouloir en découdre et de profiter de l'attaque du groupe d'Esther avant de pâlir, de s'arrêter et de me regarder avec un mélange de peur et de respect.

Je me tournais vers eux, ma baguette pointée vers eux avec le bout rougeoyant d'anticipation signifiant clairement que j'étais prête à me battre.

- A qui le tour?

Et ce fut la débandade, le groupe d'Elena partit en courant la queue entre les jambes (si je puis dire). Je me tournais vers le reste du groupe, annulais la barrière nous séparant et rangeais ma baguette dans son étui. Un grand silence venait de s'abattre sur nous tandis que j'identifiais dans leur regard l'admiration, le respect, l'incompréhension et la gratitude.

**POV Kol :**

Je n'avais pas compris grand'chose à part que ma belle venait de nous sauver la vie, de damner le pion à notre mère et de nous offrir un duel de sorcières d'anthologie puisque visiblement ma belle était une sorcière.

- Tu es une sorcière?

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas comme votre mère ou comme Bonnie, elles se sont des sorcières qui tirent leur pouvoir et leur existence de la nature, moi je suis une sorcière issue de la magie elle-même.

- Attends, t'es en train de nous dire qu'il existe plusieurs sortes de sorciers?!

- Oui et non : en réalité, il n'y a que les deux sortes que je viens de citer. Pour les vampires, c'est différents, il en existe trois : les vampires à calice que j'ai déjà rencontré, plutôt rares, et qui ne se nourrissent que sur leur calice humain ou de poches de sang. Les vampires de sang comme vous et les vampires vénéneux dont la salive est empoisonnée et leur sert de paralysant et d'agent transformateur, ils ont en plus la peau très dure et brillent au soleil.

- QUOI?!

- Et oui, même après plus de mille ans d'existence, vous ignorez encore certaines choses mais rassurez-vous vous n'êtes pas les seuls car il y a très peu de contacts inter-espèces et encore plus intra-espèces donc ça ne m'étonnerait vraiment pas qu'eux aussi ignorent tout cela.

- Wahou, alors là tu nous en apprends de belles. Tu peux nous faire une autre démo de ta magie.

Si j'avais su, j'aurais pas demander ça.

**POV Hermione :**

HA, tu veux une démo, bin mon mignon, tu vas en avoir une : j'agitais simplement ma baguette et lançais un charme informulé qui rendit les cheveux de Kol ROSES!

Rebekah, Matt, Caroline, Klaus et même celui que j'avais identifié comme étant Elijah éclatèrent de rire et je suivis leur hilarité de peu. Le pauvre en plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et nous regardait avec des yeux ronds ce qui amplifia la crise de rire. C'est là qu'il comprit que je lui avais fait quelque chose et qu'il se regarda dans la glace avant d'hurler comme une fille, ce qui nous envoya directement par terre. Pitié, j'ai mal au ventre à force de rire!

- HERMIONE! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes cheveux?!

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Et bien il faudrait savoir c'est toi qui as voulu une dém...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que Kol se jeta sur moi et me fit des chatouilles qui me renvoyèrent par terre avec lui sur moi rigolant lui aussi.

C'est là que la situation changea : nous nous rendîmes compte de notre position. Kol appuya son corps que je sentais vraiment musclé contre le mien et plongea son regard dans le mien. Autant dire que je n'avais plus aucune envie de rire à ce moment-là. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et Kol se pencha vers moi en fermant les yeux et...

**POV Kol :**

Là je dois reconnaître qu'elle m'a bien eu mais attends tu vas voir ma belle : je me jetais alors sur elle et lui fis des chatouilles. Mais la situation changea comme dans la forêt : une furieuse envie de l'embrasser prit possession de moi et me fit même oublier où je me trouvais. J'appuyais mon corps contre le sien, me penchais vers elle en fermant les yeux et... Klaus nous interpella nous sortant de notre bulle d'intimité. AHHHH! Je vais le tuer! On y était presque cette fois-ci! C'est à en pleurer tellement c'est injuste!

**POV Klaus :**

Cette fille, cette sorcière, elle nous a sauver la vie à tous, elle est puissante et visiblement Kol et elle sont vraiment vraiment proches vu la manière dont ils se regardent et qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, heureusement je les ai arrêtais à temps parce que je connais mon frère et s'il l'avait fait il aurait été capable de lui faire l'amour devant tout le monde.

- Hermione?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Klaus?

- Merci. Tu nous as sauver la vie et ce que tu as fait c'est... super.

Wahou, j'en perd carrément ma capacité à m'exprimer clairement.

- Je t'en pris, c'est normal.

- Tu le pensais vraiment ce que tu lui as dit?

- Bien sûr que oui, vous savez, je comprend un peu ce que vous avez dû traverser. Mes parents aussi ne m'ont jamais aimée, ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas mis longtemps à me remplacer.

- Je... Je suis désolé, les parents peuvent vraiment être durs.

- Et oui, mais bon c'est la vie et puis vous avez de la chance, vous êtes ensembles et vous formez une grande fratrie mais moi je n'ai plus personne de ma famille, Elena elle-même m'a visiblement tournée le dos.

Je crois, non maintenant je suis sur qu'on va bien s'entendre avec elle : elle nous comprend, compatit et n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à défier notre mère. Je partage de plus en plus ce que pense Kol d'elle : elle est quelqu'un de bien. Même si contrairement à lui, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux à son égard contrairement à lui.

**POV Hermione :**

- Bon, Kol? c'est pas tout ça mais on a un programme à respecter donc si on y allait?

- Hum... Oui, OK donc comme je le disais, bienvenue chez les Mikaelson.

- Merci, j'espère que vous n'allez pas tout le temps m'accueillir avec un combat contre vos ennemis qui visiblement vont devenir les miens!

* * *

**POV Esther :**

La défaite a été plus que brutale, cette sorcière est visiblement plus que puissante (peut-être autant voire même plus que moi!) ce qui va nous forcer à rectifier nos plans pour le futur. Cela dit, j'ai eu le temps de noter quelque chose d'intéressant : cette sorcière semblait plus que proche de mon plus jeune fils... Peut-être que je pourrais les atteindre l'une et l'autre en passant par eux. Intéressant.

**POV Elena :**

Je n'ai pas compris grand'chose à part que ma traîtresse de cousine a réussi là où même Klaus a échoué : damner le pion d'Esther et lui infliger une sévère déculottée. Si elle est de leur côté, les choses vont vraiment se compliquer pour ma vengeance, elle pourrait vraiment me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Alors qu'au contraire, si jamais j'arrive à la retourner contre eux, elle pourrait nous être vraiment plus qu'utile. Hum... ça mérite que je creuse un peu.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Merci pour les commentaires passés et futurs. Petit clin d'oeil à Twilight inséré dans l'explication d'Hermione sur les espèces de vampires pour ceux qui l'auront compris. Bonne poursuite des vacances. Ave atque vale : Salut et portez-vous bien.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Shopping et rapprochement

Enfin le chapitre suivant, c'est ce que vous devez sans doute penser et j'en suis désolé, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration pour continuer. Retour au calme pour Hermione et Kol. A quand le premier baiser? Peut être dans ce chapitre, s'ils ne sont pas encore interrompus!

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Retour au calme et rapprochement... physique_

**POV Kol :**

La bataille n'a pas duré très longtemps mais elle a eu un impact plus que retentissant : nous avions compris que nous avions de notre côté une alliée plus que puissante et peut être même une amie (voire plus pour moi). Heureusement, Mère n'avait pas pu blessé ma déesse et celle-ci avait réparé tout ce que le combat avait brisé donc nous pûmes commencer la visite en commençant par la présenter à mon frère Elijah qui la remercia de nous avoir aider et sauver. Remerciements qu'elle balaya d'un geste de la main gauche. Je remarquais alors l'étui accroché au même bras.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, c'est quoi ce bout de bois?

- C'est ma baguette magique : bois de vigne et un nerf de ventricule de cœur de dragon.

- De DRAGON!

- Eh oui, les dragons existent j'en ai même vu un de près quand j'avais 11 ans.

- Wahou! J'adorerai en voir un.

- Et bien je te le déconseille, ce sont des créatures très dangereuses et incontrôlables qui en plus crache du feu auquel vous êtes vulnérable donc si tu tiens à rester en vie, si un jour tu en croise un, cours, cours très vite et très très loin.

- Euh OK, mais sérieusement, tu pourrais nous faire une vrai démonstration de magie?

- Pourquoi pas.

Elle se mit alors à réfléchir, sourit puis ferma les yeux. Nous eûmes la surprise de voir son image se troublait et une fraction de seconde plus tard, nous vîmes à la place de ma belle une magnifique tigresse blanche aux yeux étrangement marrons qui s'approcha de moi et se frotta alors contre moi en ronronnant. Je tendis la main et la caressa, sa tête vint cogner contre mon sternum. De nouveau, son image se troubla et Hermione me fit de nouveau face et se retrouva dans mes bras.

- Alors?

- Tu peux te transformer en tigre?!

- Visiblement.

Je me secouais alors et lui dit de me suivre pour la visite guidée du manoir que je lui montrais dans son ensemble : la cuisine, le salon, la salle à manger, la salle de bal, la bibliothèque pour le rez-de-chaussé. Puis vint le tour de l'étage : les chambres à coucher avec leur salle de bain attenante, le bureau d'Elijah, celui de Klaus et son atelier, la salle de sport et enfin la piscine couverte sur le toit avec la terrasse. Le tout dans un style design et chaleureux : mon frère a vraiment eu bon goût. Elle était d'ailleurs d'accord avec moi et aima beaucoup la visite.

Nous redescendîmes et allâmes à la cuisine pour manger un peu avant de filer au centre commercial avec Rebekah qui lui fit la conversation. Visiblement, ma soeur et Hermione allaient très bien s'entendre. Arrivés à destination, mon enfer commença et se déchaîna : les filles firent de nombreuses boutiques et je suivis le mouvement en devant me taire et porter les paquets et sans me plaindre s'il vous plaît! Mais je fus de nombreuses fois récompensé en pouvant librement admirer Hermione qui était superbe, magnifique, éblouissante ou sexy selon les tenues qu'elle essayait. Ma préférence allait pour une robe d'été dos nu longue et vaporeuse couleur crème et or. On aurait dit qu'elle était nu tellement la couleur de la robe était proche de celle de sa peau ce que je trouvais incroyablement sexy!

Je peux vous dire que pendant un long moment je m'étais senti très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon lorsqu'elle était passé aux maillot de bain, j'ai pris d'ailleurs énormément de plaisir lorsque j'ai dû l'aider à lasser les hauts de bikinis sans pouvoir me retenir de caresser sa peau incroyablement douce. Elle fut d'ailleurs prise de frissons et ne put retenir quelques gémissements qui faillirent me rendre complètement fou.

Après ces heures de torture pour moi, nous allâmes nous détendre devant des boissons fraîches pour ensuite constater l'heure avancée qu'il était. Nous rentrâmes alors au manoir et j'invitais ma belle à rester manger ce qu'elle accepta. Le dîner se passa pour une fois en famille et fut incroyablement agréable : Hermione rigola beaucoup lorsqu'elle nous vit interagir (ou plutôt nous disputer) mon frère, ma soeur et moi tandis qu'Elijah jouait les tampons et nous réprimander comme si nous étions des gosses. On discuta aussi beaucoup : Hermione et Elijah de livres, puis Rebekah et Hermione de fringues et du lac à proximité de Mystic Falls où elles décidèrent de se rendre le lendemain avec moi, ensuite, vint une discussion sur l'Angleterre, sur la vie d'Hermione qui nous parla un peu de son école, Pot de Lard ou Poudlard peut être (drôle de nom pour une école), du monde de la magie et de quelques unes de ses aventures avec ses amis Harry et Ron.

**POV Hermione :**

J'ai simplement passé une excellente après-midi, pauvre Kol, il a failli faire une crise de nerf lorsqu'il m'a vu en bikinis. Bon de mon côté, je rigolais pas trop non plus : ses mains légèrement rugueuses sur ma peau m'avait fait un effet incroyable embrasant mes épaules et mon dos et envoyant des langues de feu le long de mes nerfs. Heureusement, se soeur nous avait interrompus sinon je crois que je me serais jetée dans ses bras. Je m'étais bien amusé avec sa soeur à faire tourner en bourrique son pauvre mais sexy frère que j'appréciais de plus en plus.

Après cela, nous étions revenus chez eux et Kol m'avait invitée à rester manger. Je ne l'ai absolument pas regretté : je me suis presque étouffée de rire lorsque j'ai vu Klaus et Rebekah chambrer leur petit frère qui se mit presque à pleurnicher comme un gamin avant de renvoyer la balle avec malice à ses aînés alors qu'Elijah se mit à reproduire le comportement d'un père réprimandant de jeunes polissons. Et c'est là que la chose me frappa : j'avais devant moi une famille, certes spéciale et pas vraiment exemplaire mais une famille quand même qui s'aimait malgré le temps, les différences de ses membres et les souffrances traversées. Je sentis une bouffée de haine m'envahir à l'idée qu'Esther et Finn essayent de détruire cette famille et une autre de colère à l'encontre de la rancunière Elena et de ses toutous de Salvatore. Je me fis alors la promesse de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour aider les membres de cette famille à rester ensemble.

Je revins au moment présent et interrompit la dispute, puis fis plus ample connaissance avec l'aîné de la fratrie avec lequel je me trouvais une passion commune pour les livres. Je discutais ensuite avec Rebekah pour programmer ensuite une sortie pour le lendemain au lac de Mystic Falls. Vinrent ensuite des questions sur l'Angleterre et ma vie là-bas, je leur parlais alors de Poudlard, de l'Ecosse et de mes aventures avec mes amis. D'ailleurs, ils furent très intéressés par ce point-là lorsque je leur parlais de mes diverses années à Poudlard.

- A Poudlard, le cursus normal d'un élève est composé de sept années de cours avec deux diplômes importants à l'issue de la cinquième et de la septième années : les BUSES ou Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire et les ASPICS ou Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante. Le problème, c'est que chacune de mes années a été... spéciales.

- Pourquoi?

- Je vous ai parlé d'Harry et de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas? Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit c'est qu'il est un incroyable aimant à ennui. Jugez plutôt : en première année, nous avons été confronté à un troll, à un chien à trois têtes nommé Touffu, à la Pierre Philosophale et à un professeur possédé par Voldemort. En deuxième année, une série d'attaques provoquée par un serpent long d'une dizaine de mètres et commandé par un souvenir de Voldemort jeune a fait trembler l'école, j'ai d'ailleurs fait parti des victimes et ai passé plusieurs mois sous la forme d'une statue. En troisième année, un Sirius Black un criminel supposé très dangereux mais en réalité innocent s'est échappé d'Azkaban la prison magique dont on ne s'échappe jamais et a terrorisé l'école, nous avons dû faire face à des détraqueurs dont la seule présence vous glace et vous ôte toute idée du bonheur, remonter ensuite le temps pour sauver la vie de Sirius Black qui s'est avéré être le parrain de Harry. En quatrième année, l'école a accueilli un tournoi où Harry s'est fait inscrire contre son grès et où il a dû affronter un dragon, plonger dans les eaux glacées du lac de l'école pendant une heure afin de retrouver quelque chose que les êtres de l'eau lui avaient volé, traverser un labyrinthe avant de faire face au rituel de résurrection de Voldemort qui l'a pratiquement tué avant qu'il réussissent à s'échapper emportant avec le corps d'un autre joueur tué avant le rituel par le serviteur de Voldemort. La cinquième année a vu le début de la guerre secrète entre Voldemort et l'Ordre du Phoenix dont je fais partie, personne ne croyait Harry lorsqu'il clamait le retour de Voldemort, la presse le descendait en flamme, le ministère nous a collé une prof qui devait nous empêcher de nous exercer à la pratique, j'ai participé à la fin de cette année-là à une bataille au coeur du ministère et où Sirius a trouvé la mort. A la fin de la sixième année, des suiveurs de Voldemort, les mangemorts se sont infiltrés dans le châteaux et ont tués le directeur de l'école qui était aussi notre leader et le mentor de Harry. Et la septième année, c'est simple, je l'ai passé en cavale à suivre Harry pour détruire les objets qui maintenaient Voldemort en vie, j'ai été torturée par une folle furieuse, j'ai cambriolé une banque, volé à dos de dragon avant de combattre les mangemorts à Poudlard et de participer à la destruction définitive du mage noir le plus dangereux de tous les temps. Alors, selon vous même pour une sorcière, est-ce que c'est une scolarité normale?

Ma longue tirade les avait estomaqué, ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à tout ça je le sentais. Je vis alors dans leur yeux plusieurs autres émotions passaient : du respect, de l'admiration et chez Kol, de la fierté. Tout cela me mit du baume au coeur : pas de pitié mal placée.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici, j'avais besoin de changer d'air pour pouvoir faire mon deuil et repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur un autre conflit cela dit mais je suis contente de vous avoir rencontrés.

- Nous... nous aussi ma belle, me fit Kol, on est content de te connaître. Et, ton histoire, wahou, t'en a vécu en 7 ans des trucs, à côté, y en a qui peuvent aller se rhabiller!

- Merci.

Je constatais alors l'heure : il était plus de minuit!

- Wahou, il est super tard! Kol, tu peux me ramener chez Bonnie?

- Bien sûr.

Nous partîmes alors après que j'eus échangé mon numéro de téléphone avec le reste la famille et retournâmes chez Bonnie. Le trajet se fit alors dans le silence mais arrivés devant chez Bonnie, nous descendîmes et Kol me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Kol? Merci pour l'invitation, j'ai vraiment passé une très bonne journée et j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain.

- Moi aussi... bon beh, à demain.

Là dessus, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposais un baiser sur la joue du bel Originel. Et à nouveau, se fut le trou noir, nos regards s'accrochèrent, il se baissa vers moi en fermant les yeux. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes soudain en flamme avant de revenir s'y plaquaient avec douceur. Ses bras m'entourèrent et me collèrent contre lui, je répondis alors avec chaleur et posais une main sur son visage tandis que l'autre partait dans ses cheveux. Je sentais son odeur, les muscles de son torse et de ses bras contre moi, perdue dans un océan de félicité et lâchais alors un gémissement de plaisir, auquel il répondit par un grognement avant de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche et d'emporter la mienne dans un langoureux ballet. Il me colla alors contre la façade et se plaqua contre moi en... vibrant et ronronnant. Notre baiser s'interrompit, nous étions essoufflés, je sentais, plaqué contre mon bassin une bosse conséquente se dessinait dans son pantalon, je vis dans ses yeux le désir à l'état brute de me faire sienne. Heureusement (ou pas), il s'éloigna de moi, me souhaita une bonne nuit et me donna rendez-vous le lendemain matin d'une voir rendue rauque par le désir.

Je me retrouvais dehors sous le porche seule pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis repris mes esprits pour ensuite monter me coucher après m'être changée et démaquillée. Je ne me sentis vraiment pas m'endormir.

Une chose était sûre, j'avais vraiment hâte d'être à demain.

**POV Kol :**

Je raccompagnais ma déesse chez Bonnie rendu plus ou moins muet par les révélations qu'elle nous avait faits, elle n'a vraiment pas eu une vie de tout repos mais le pire c'est quand elle nous a dit avoir été torturée, là j'ai cru que j'allais exploser de rage à la simple idée que l'on ait pu lui faire du mal. Arrivés devant chez Bonnie, je la raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte, discutais un peu et c'est là que ça se produit : le meilleur baiser de toute ma longue vie, j'étais complètement perdu, environné par son odeur exquise, ses divines formes plaquées contre moi. J'étais tellement perdu que si je ne m'étais pas arrêté, j'aurais pu la faire mienne sous ce porche. Mais je ne voulais pas que notre première fois se passe de cette façon-là ce qui me permit de résister à la tentation.

J'embarquais dans ma voiture, rentrais chez moi. Heureusement, personne ne vit rentrer car j'avais toujours un très sérieux problème. En entrant dans ma chambre, je me déshabillais et filais sous la douche ma virilité toujours dressée et orientais directement l'eau vers le froid. Cependant, tel un traître, mon esprit ne cessait de rejouer la scène ce qui ne me permit pas de calmer. Je changeais alors de stratégie et commençais à me toucher en m'imaginant faire la faire mienne, en imaginant ses gémissements, ses cris de plaisir, sa chaleur autour de moi. Je me fis à faire des vas-et-viens inconscients du bassin et finis par exploser dans un grognement de plaisir. J'achevais ma douche et me couchais après avoir enfilé un boxer propre puis je me mis à repenser à mon après-midi. Si embrasser Hermione, ou simplement la toucher me faisait un tel effet, alors je n'imaginais même pas ce qui se passerait lorsque nous ferions l'amour. Je me revis alors dans la cabine avec elle en bikini, avant de me rappeler que demain nous allions au lac avec ma soeur.

Une chose était sûre, j'avais vraiment hâte d'être à demain cependant, je sentais que j'étais mal.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de votre espérance (et de votre attente). Avec enfin leur premier baiser (explosif si vous voulez mon avis). A la prochaine. Ave atque vale : Salut et portez-vous bien.


End file.
